


Confession Song

by in_my_world



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas-y??, Confession Song MV, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jackson is cute, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark is cute too, Not really though, Seriously this is too fluffy for my own good, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_my_world/pseuds/in_my_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark really though that the confessions they were helping some students make were adorable, but he never though of getting one himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on Asianfanfics.com around the time Confession Song was out, so technically I'm not that out of place with this semi-Christams fic. 
> 
> I only did this because the Confession Song MV was adorable and I needed more Markson in my life.

It was only 5 of clock in the afternoon, but Mark wanted to go to sleep.

His sudden sleepiness was normal. He had woken up at four in the morning to get to the school where they were now in time to begin decorating for their Christmas surprise. They had done almost everything themselves, only accepting help when it was obvious they were about to mess up. Looking around the gymnasium they were in, Mark had to admit they had done a pretty good job. The big Christmas tree in the center of the room was decorated with grace (mostly thanks to Jinyoung), the lights on the floor gave a fairy tale feeling to the room and all the Christmas decorations were too cute for words.

All through the day, they had ‘kidnapped’ different students from the school (while disguised as giant reindeers, an experience he wouldn’t mind forgetting) and brought them here, to their decorated gym, where a person disguised as a teddy bear was waiting for them. They had proceeded to serenaded them with their new song: ‘Confession Song’, implying all the feelings the person under the disguise wanted to say, but couldn’t.

Mark favorite part of the whole deal was just after he finished his rapping, when the guy or girl under the mask would reveal themselves and confess to the object of their affections. The confessions ranged from cute to cringe worthy, but all of them were honest enough and came from the heart, a thing that moved the oldest member of Got7, not that he would ever admit that out loud (he didn’t fancy getting teased for the rest of eternity, thank you very much).

But at the end of the day, after the last couple got out of the room holding hands (followed by a crazy fake-snow maniac named Youngjae) , Mark was ready to go back to the dorm and sleep for the rest of eternity. Sadly, he knew they had to help take off the decorations before leaving, so he prepared himself for at least another hour of work before rejoining his beloved bed. He walked up to Jaebum, picking up the nearest stuffed deer (how much aegyo did he have to use to get one of these for himself?) in his way.

“So, leader, how are we going to take out all of this?” he said once he reached the brunet. “Well, I guess we will have to make teams. Maybe Jackson and Junior can take care of the tree, while…” Jaebum never had time to finish his sentence (nor Mark had the time to explain while _he_ should be on the team with Jackson and _not Junior_ ), because Jinyoung interrupted their conversation with a loud ‘ _Ah-hem_ ’.

“We can’t take all of this out yet hyung, don’t you remember the _thing_ ” Seeing the leader’s confused expression, the younger decided to specify a little. “Remember? The _thing_ we discussed this morning? _That last confession_?”

“Oh! Okay yeah, yeah I remember.” Jaebum said, a look of comprehension on his face. Turning back to look at Mark he explained: “We can’t take out all of this yet hyung, there’s one last person who wants to confess to their loved one the Got7 way”

“Mmmm, I don’t know if you have noticed, but there’s no more students left here. School finished a few minutes ago.” Mark said, confusion written all over his face. Who would be left to confess? The pair that just got out of the room was the last on the list, he remembered checking that not even half an hour ago.

“Oh the person who wants to confess is not a student hyung” Jinyoung said, with a mischievous smile that was copied on Jaebum’s face. Just as Mark was processing the younger’s words, a familiar melody began to play and Jackson’s voice filled the room.

 

_Hundreds of confessions without success_

_I feel so unconfident should I just go back_

_I say I’ll confess for sure but it’s pointless with no actions in the end_

_Can’t keep my head up in front of you_

 

Mark turned around, having been facing the door before, to see a person with the teddy bear head on, holding a bunch of flowers. Jinyoung took his hand, and singing his part of the song, he guided him until he was in front of the mysterious stranger. So the confession was for him? Who could it be?

 

_I’m in love with you, why are these words so hard_

_I keep hesitating to say over and over again_

 

Yugyeom appeared out of nowhere to sing his lines, an excited smile on his lips as he danced a little to the music. At the end of his first line, he moved away to give Mark a hug, whispering a quiet ‘Congratulations’ to his ear. Mark automatically responded to the hug, more confused than before: why was the younger congratulating him? Jinyoung came back to finish his part and to shake the Teddy-person a bit, his voice harmonizing with the maknae’s perfectly, ending his line with a wink in Mark’s direction. Maybe the stranger was a fan who wanted to confess to their favorite member?

 

_Why is it so hard just to write a simple letter?_

_I keep writing and tearing it over and over again._

_You may not feel the same way as I do_

_I may never see you again, that’s what I’m afraid of_

_Don’t have the courage to tell you_

_Will this song let me open my heart to you?_

 

Jaebum and Youngjae were next, singing the chorus with teasing smiles. Youngjae hugged the stranger at the end of his part before jumping out of there with his hands held up in a heart, the leader following him with a fond smile.

He could see now that he was getting the full fan experience during this little serenading, only one thing was missing. Normally by this time of the song, a certain Hong Kong native was close to the confessor, trying to make him dance. Where the heck was Jackson?

 

_I love you, baby I, I love you (for a very long time)_

_I love you, baby I, I love you (I do)_

 

Bambam’s rap always made him smile, (he was still so proud of the kid for writing it alone), especially now when he tried to do some cute aegyo pose with the teddy bear’s head. While he listened to the rap, he examined the flowers the person held, they were white lilies, his favorite flower. And even if Mark appreciated the gesture, he was kind of confused. There were only a few people he had told this little fact about himself, and the fans were definitely not one of them.

 

_All day long I wait for your reply_

_I keep writing and erasing to make sure there’s not mistake in my words_

_I accidently say things that I don’t mean_

_The dramatic lines that I practiced in front of the mirror_

_Are all forgotten when I stand in front of you, flustering me_

_My hands hesitate in front of yours_

_My heartbeat sound getting louder you might hear it yeah_

 

The chorus again, this time with everybody jumping around them. Mark hadn’t seen them get this excited for the other confessions, why were his friends so weird? Jackson still wasn’t there (where the heck did his lovable idiot go?), and he was already preparing a little speech in his head to thank the fan and to let him down easily (he was sure it was a he, the pants and manly hands did not lie).

 

_You may not feel the same way as I do_

_I may never see you again, that’s what I’m afraid of_

_Don’t have the courage to tell you_

_Will this song let me open my heart to you?_

_I love you, baby I, I love you (for a very long time)_

_I love you, baby I, I love you (I do)_

 

His rap part arrived and he performed like he always did, his anticipation growing. He was almost sure the person under the mask was a fan, but he was still very grateful for all the effort he had put into this. He wanted to meet him and thank him, and maybe even tell him that the only reason he didn’t accept was because his heart already belonged to someone else, as cheesy as that sounded (and as stupid, because he knew that the possibilities the other person liked him were one in a million).

 

_My heart beats like a drum_

_My arms just wait for the day to hug you tight_

_My calendar just waits for the day marked red_

_My confession just waits for my courage_

_Though I’m still a timid fool_

_I hope this song I wrote for countless nights_

_Deliver my sincerity_

_Take one side of the earphone in your hand_

 

He held his breath once he finished, feeling the sudden silence that had taken place in the room.

The man put both hands on the teddy bear’s head and took it off slowly, messing up a few blonde locks in the process. He looked up until his eyes connected with Mark’s.

 

Oh.

 

Apparently, he had found Jackson.

 

 

“You have no idea how suffocating that thing is” he said taking a deep breath (and Mark was ready to scream because _if this was a fucking joke Jackson Wang…_ ) “Okay, okay don’t look at me like that, I assure you it was worthy.”

“Wha- I mean why, I mean-” The elder’s mind was a mess, a jumble of confused thoughts that superposed each other. Was this really happening?

“Shut, let me get this all out before I lose my nerve okay Markie?” He was nervous, he could see it in the way his shoulders tensed and his voice cracked, Jackson Wang was nervous.

The older blond gave a tiny nod and Jackson took a deep breath and began talking in a hurried English.

“Mark. Mark Yi En Tuan. We have known each other for close to five years already, and I can honestly say that there’s no one apart from my mom who knows me as well as you do. We have gone through so much together that it honestly terrifies me to take the next step. But I want to Mark. Because I have fallen in love with you. I have fallen in love with the way you say hello to me every morning, with the way your nose scrounges up when you see something you don’t like, with your tiny embarrassed laugh when I tease you in front of others and with your full hyena laughter when you see something really funny. I love everything about you, from the color of your eyes to the way you say my name. I love your incapacity to touch anything relating to bugs and the way you eat like you haven’t seen food in 10 years. I love your deep voice, especially when you rap, I love how you take care of every single member in your own special way, I love the determination in every single thing that you do, and I love how quiet you are sometimes and how you’re always there to listen to me ramble. I love you, I just do, I love you. I could probably spend the next years of my life enumerating all the things that I love about you, all the things that made me fall for you, and it wouldn’t be enough. I-I honestly, I know this is corny as heck and that nobody is going to let me live this down but- but Mark, for me you are like an angel. My own personal guardian angel, and I love you. And I know that you probably don’t love me back right now but you need to know that if you give me a chance, just a tiny little chance, I would do everything in my power to make you the happiest man on Earth. I would give you everything if you just-” Jackson didn’t get the time to finish his phrase before he was attacked by a giant puppy by the name of Mark Tuan.

“Yes, yes, yes, and yes” He was peppering kisses all around the younger’s face, still static after listening to that speech. He loved him. Jackson loved _him_. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, to break his usually quiet façade and scream to the world that the man of his dreams _loved_ him.

All the memories with the younger came back to him, from the first time he had met him _(“My name is Jackson Wang, pleasure to meet you LA boy”)_ to the first time he had seen the younger as more than a friend _(“Well at least we’ll debut together, eh Markie-Pooh?”)_ to this perfect moment _(“I love you …. I love you…I love you”)._

He gave the man who was now hugging him his brightest smile.

“I love you too idiot”

Shouts could be heard all over the room, the other members going crazy with the last of the confetti and fake snow as they danced to the ending notes of the song. They were laughing around the two of them, shouting a series of congratulations and weird jokes. Mark could hear Bambam’s typical ‘EW!’ and someone who sounded suspiciously like their manager shouting ‘FINALLY!’

But he was too preoccupied with the feeling of Jackson’s lips against his own to care about his crazy band members.

 

_Shall we?_

_I love you, baby I, I love you (for a very long time)_

_I love you, baby I, I love you (I do)_

 

* * *

 

_(Later, much later after all the excitement had died down and they had finished putting all the decorations away, Jackson gave him a little stuffed reindeer to commemorate the day. Apparently he had taken it from their giant decorated tree and asked the noonas to let him have it. Mark clutched his reindeer and his bouquet of flowers to his chest while he snuggled with the other blond on the way home, ignoring the member’s teasing voices. He fell asleep like that, a smile on his face and Jackson hand intertwined with his, his head on his new boyfriend’s shoulder. )_

 

**Author's Note:**

> .....So yup that was that . Love it? Hate it? Pls let me knoooooow and  
>  if you want to fangirl about Markson with me, my twitter is @DaniHasNoJams 
> 
> Peace out and 
> 
> MARKSON OR NEVER!


End file.
